Vianne
Background Vianne is a female character in Tyler Perry's "I can do bad all by myself". She is approximately 29 years of age. She is one of Madea's granddaughters and haf-sister to Maylee Griffin. I Can Do Bad All By Myself Vianne Griffin, who is settling a divorce with her ex-husband Anthony Griffin – a successful stock broker, has moved in with her grandmother, Mable “Madea” Simmons. Madea didn’t like Anthony at all. Madea just got home from the hospital because she is diabetic. Another person Madea is helping out is Bobby Mitchell, a total stranger who just got out of doing 12 years in prison for possession of drug paraphernalia – even though, according to him, it was his two older brothers and since he was the youngest they told him to say it was his and he did. Bobby is Madea’s handyman and usually cuts her grass and both Madea and Vianne think he is attractive. Vianne sister, Maylee and her fourteen-year-old daughter, Keisha, are also staying with Madea. When Maylee was very young about Keisha’s age, her mother wanted drugs, so she put Maylee in a room and brought a guy in and let him do whatever he wanted to her, all for money. She got pregnant and had Keisha. Keisha tells her Aunt Vianne and great grandmother Madea about her co when she came to the school. Keisha resents her mother because of the way she acts and for never having been there for her. When Maylee showed up to Keisha’s school wearing a mini-skirt, this embarrasses Keisha. Maylee comes home having a new car bought by Anthony Griffin, and announces she’s getting married to Vivanne's ex-husband! Madea’s next door neighbor, Leroy S. Brown, whom everyone calls Mr. Brown brings in Madea’s mail, says hi to Cora, who he hasn’t seen in a long time and leaves. Madea thinks that Anthony cheated on Vianne because there is no way they would have got engaged that fast and Vianne agrees. Everyone is getting ready to eat over at Madea’s house and Bobby is taking a shower and needs to run downstairs to get the soap. First him and Vianne flirt and then Madea tries to flirt with him but he won’t buy it. Madea can tell Vianne likes Bobby. Mr. Brown comes back over to eat at Madea’s house and brings a dish to share and everyone has a little fun before supper. (Old Time Mix) Madea has her two cents to put in. (The Bible According to Madea) And once more. (The Bible According to Madea, part 2) Anthony starts to insult Vianne really bad, but she won’t have it and she pulls a knife on him, which freaks everyone out. Everyone tries to calm Vianne down and make her feel better, but nothing will work except when Cora talks to her. Vianne sings (Lord, I'm sorry) with soul asking God for forgiveness of her actions saying she will never bow to another man again and make sure the Lord comes first. Bobby continues to flirt with Vianne and he tells her his story of how he got put in prison. As she tells Bobby she’s not ready for a relationship, she starts to go upstairs. Madea appears before she goes all the way upstairs and indistinctly chastises her about leaving and Vianne quietly goes back down to Bobby and shares a connection with him the first time. (Let Me Hold You) Madea gets a call from an Eric Jones offering Bobby a job and when Bobby and Vianne come back from a date, Madea relays the message. When Maylee and Keisha get back from the clinic, Madea has already heard about the abortion from Cora and gets both Keisha, for getting pregnant, and Maylee, for suggesting an abortion. Vianne tries to get Maylee to understand that Anthony doesn’t love her. He’s only marrying her to get back at Vivanne, which Maylee doesn’t think so and Madea agrees with Vianne. Bobby tells everyone that he got offered a job in California as Head Foreman. He’s reluctant to accept. Vianne and Bobby force Madea to go upstairs as they talk about the future. Bobby wants marriage and kids, etc., but Vianne doesn’t right now. As they talk to doorbell rings and Mr. Brown is there, mad at Madea for giving his dog sleeping pills and they battle it out in a friendly manner. The next day Bobby is packing his bags to move out to California. Anthony tries to turn him against Vianne by saying all she’ll do is sleep and eat and Bobby tells him that because she never loved him. Anthony then tells him he either moves away to California or if he stays here then Anthony will call his probation officer and get him sent back to prison, as he went to school with his probation officer. Bobby debates whether to stay or go to California and when Vianne tells him to follow his heart, he really wants to stay with her. She’s not ready for a relationship yet. Bobby walks out the door going to head to California. Madea tells Vianne that she needs to go after her man and after a few minutes of hesitation she decides to go chase him down before he leaves, but as soon as she opens the door Bobby is standing right there. He never left. He walks in and proposes to her and under Madea’s direction, she says yes! Before Vianne drives Madea to the casino, Madea makes sure nothing is going to happen with Maylee stealing Bobby away, or making a play on him. They leave and even though Maylee congratulates Bobby she is still jealous of Vianne. Cora consoles and helps Maylee see a brighter side with her sister and most importantly, her daughter. Later that day, Maylee brings Anthony’s bag downstairs and tells him he is driving alone, as she is leaving him. Maylee apologizes for everything after he leaves. Vianne and Maylee give each other a long hug and bond again as sisters. And with that Bobby and Vianne get married.